When a user wants to perform copying, marking, moving or other operations on a text area, the user usually first selects the text area.
For example, on a terminal which may be operated via a touch screen, upon text being in a mode for selection, two selection points may occur before and after the text respectively. The user may select a text area by dragging the two selection points with fingers. Selection of the text area may not be accurate enough, since the operation on the selection points with fingers is typically imprecise.